My Everlasting, Myself
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Stasia Davis is just an unknown teleknetic girl who wants to be something greater than the life Fate seems to have bestowed on her. Then she meets Count D and his enchanting animals. Will be a crossover with Harry Potter.


**"Stasia?"**

**A head full of long silky black hair looked up at her friend, sitting right next to her. Silver, bluish green eyes flashed playfully. "Yes Mia?"**

**"Just hard to believe it's you. Haven't seen your face in so long. You DO know that the teacher will flip out right?"**

**Shrug of the shoulders. "Don't really care."**

**"But Stasia!! Few more days and they would have withdrawed you...again!!"**

**The girl just looked at her friend with a 'calm down' look. She tended to freak out at the...little things.**

**"Jeez will you calm down? Your like the teacher himself..."**

**"Hey I take that as an insult ya know."**

**"Anastasia Davis! You better have a damn good reason for missing almost a week of school!!"**

**Speaking of the snake...nah more like the kangaroo... . She hated kangaroos.**

**Amelia sighed. She knew what was coming. It was bordering on routine. **

**First there would be retaliation.**

**"Yeah. I didn't have to look at your god awful ugly face! Can scare the hell outta a blind old woman I swear it." The class erupted into laughter.**

**Then the teacher would say something back, most likely about her non existent school life.**

**"Miss Davis." Mr. Robinson said sternly, "I hope you realize that without your high school diploma you'll never be able to get a REAL job. We wouldn't want the non-popular girl to end up working at Burger King or a corner for the rest of your life now would we class?"**

**Mia winced as she felt the class shout out 'oooh's' and 'no he didn't!' and waited for the explosion. That was kind of harsh.**

**She didn't have to wait for long.**

**Anastasia shot up, slamming her hands down on the desk. "I don't need this school, this neighborhood or your ridiculously overused, obvious toupee!! You can kiss my ass to China and back you hear me? And as for this class," She rounded onto her classmates who all shut up instantly. "You all will never make it in life. The world outside these windows is nothing like it is in this tiny little classroom. So laugh now but in 20 years I'll get the last laugh...when you're working for me." Stasia stated quietly. With that she grabbed her bookbag and stormed out the door, but not before dropping a note on Mia's desk. **

**'The hell did she write so fast?' Mia thought before she grabbed it so the teacher didn't see it. She shook her head as the class slowly began to talk again and the teacher walked up to the chalk board. That girl could strike fear into the president. She would make a great mafia boss.**

**Anastasia stormed down the streets of New York pissed as hell. She didn't even know why she was bothered anymore. 'He lives to see me pissed. I'm his only pleasure in life I bet. Who needs teaching when you can pick on the failure? I swear man...'**

**The sound of sirens shook her out of her thoughts. Looking up from the sidewalk she saw a cop car ahead of her. They seemed to be giving a ticket to the sorry loser in the car in front of them. Stasia slowly backed up until she hit the wall behind her. Most times the hustle and bustle of New York City could keep her out of law enforcement's way. And when she did happen to pass by it they usually mistook her for an adult. Still no need to risk it. As if her record wasn't long enough. Suddenly one of the cops raised their eyes and they locked onto her own.**

**'Curse my luck." she thought. It was the very same officer who she was running from last week.**

**Officer Milan.**

**'Evil ass Asian lady. All the cops in NY and I see her. Damnit I gotta go!!'**

**Stasia saw that Officer Milan was about to chase after her. Her and her partner had finished with the loser and Officer Milan was clearly ready to drop everything and chase her.**

**So she ran.**

**Turned around and booked it. Ran like the devil was at her heels. She turned down the alley that was _so_ conveniently next to her and vanished before the cop could even begin to put away her pen. Stasia kept running till she ran out of breath and had to stop. Dropping her bookbag on the ground in front of her, she put her hands on her knees and panted.**

**Then Stasia looked at her surroundings. None of this area looked familiar and that freaked her out cause there was no part of New York she didn't know. In front of her was two huge black double doors with Chinese characters aligning the side. Little paper fans hung around it. **

**"When the hell did this place get built?" she whispered. Picking up her back she slowly headed towards the doors, curious like that damn cat. She lifted a hand and pushed the door lightly, not thinking it would really open.**

**When it did however, she gasped and jumped back in slight shock. "Shoulda seen that coming of course..."Stasia whispered again. Of course weird things happen around her. And for some strange reason, strange things were happening to her a lot lately. To her or around her. But she didn't mind all that much. Usually it turned things in her favor.**

**Looking around to see if anything or anyone was around, Stasia walked back up to the ajar door and called out, "Hello?"**

**Muffled sounds could be heard inside. Taking one last glance behind her she walked in cautiously.**

**_This could be very dangerous_, her brain tried to warn her. It was flashing neon signs and shooting off rockets inside her head.**

**When had she ever listened?**

**"Hello?" she called out again?**

**She kept walking towards the sounds, idly wondering why the hell it was so dark and then the vision that she saw took her breath away.**

**Beautiful styled pillars stood proudly, as if holding up the ceiling was the best job ever. Chinese and Japanese styled art was _everywhere_. The walls, the couches, the pillars even the ceiling. Pictures of dragons weaving in and out of clouds, beautiful pale women with long black hair and kimonos sitting in the grass playing instruments or brushing their hair.**

**So in awe was she of the art, the furniture, the scenery itself, that she didn't hear the shuffled footsteps approaching.**

**"So you enjoy the items in my shop?"**

**Stasia spun around, holding her bookbag in front of her like a shield.**

**Which she promptly dropped in amazement.**

**The man - at least she figured it was, please God let it be a man - was in for lack of first words, _gorgeous_. Short black hair that fell straight to his chin. A beautiful Chinese dress that depicted a huge red dragon flying across a black background. Very long nails were perfectly manicured, all pained a deep purple. But what caught her attention were his eyes. One was purple and the other, gold. It was the most amazing and erotic thing she had ever seen. And his smile!! Her breath hitched in her throat.**

**'I think I'm in love.' She thought giddily to herself. The man looked her over once then tilted his head. He seemed to be thinking of something but he just couldn't put his mind on it. Stasia forced herself to stop drooling and blinked. "Is something the matter?"**

**He shook himself from his thoughts and turned his odd colored gaze on her with a charming smile aimed directly at what she swore were her heart strings. "Nothing is the matter and please, call me Count D."**

**She squealed quietly. Finally, they were getting somewhere! "Count D? So that's your name?"**

**He nodded and turned around, walking over to his chair. He saw down regally and poured himself a cup of tea. Stasia stared quizzically at the table. There wasn't any teapots and cups when she entered.**

**She stood playing with the ends of her hair. She didn't want to seem rude by sitting down on one of those inviting looking couches without an invitation...**

**'Hate to say it but you were already rude by walking into this shop uninvited.'**

**Anastasia jumped slightly and looked around her for the trace of that voice but all she could see other than Count D was a cat who was lounging on the floor next to D's feet, tail flicking back and forth. "Who said that..?" she whispered to herself as she peered into the darkness that spilled out from the hallway.**

**Count D looked up and watched her through half lidded eyes as he raised his tea cup to his lips. 'So she can hear them too.'**

**"Did you say something miss?"**

**Her eyes darted back to the lovely man in front of her and she nervously giggled, shaking her head wildly.**

**"Who me? Naw I didn't say nothing. Weird things seem to happen around me for no apparent reason and I'm used to it but..."**

**Count D nodded and smiled, sitting his cup back down. "Why don't you have a seat? Enjoy some tea with me."**

**"What kind of tea?"**

**"Green tea of course"**

**Stasia nodded, smiling to herself. Of course.**

**She sat on the couch across from him warily, still looking for that voice. She reached out for the cup of tea he passed her way and set it down in her lap. D just studied her while she looked around the pet shop. What an interesting person this child was...**

**"I'm NOT a child!! I'll have you know that I'm almost 18!"**

**D jumped and stared at her angry eyes in shock. Did she just... "Excuse me miss but I have never seen a young woman with your complexion and your hair type. And your eyes are most interesting."**

**Anastasia stared right back. Might as well tell him since she walked in without asking and all.**

**"Well I'm a Heinz 57." She stated clearly and sipped her tea. D noted that she sat like he did, royally. **

**"Your a what miss?"**

**She blushed when she realized that had came out of her mouth. So not what she meant to say. "I said that I'm a Heinz 57 and my name is Anastasia. Anastasia Davis. But people call me Stasia for short."**

**"I'll think I'll call you Anya. I kind of like the sound of that, it seems regal but not too much so. Is that alright with you?"**

**Stasia nodded and smiled. Looks like she made a friend.**

**He sat back against the chair and stared at her intently. She shivered. It was like he was searching her soul for the answers or something. Then he spoke.**

**"Why do you call yourself that Anya? What was it again? A Heinz 57?"**

**"Because I'm mixed. With so many different races that it's almost impossible to tell just exactly what I am by first glance. Wait let me take that back. I obviously look sort of like an African American from a distance. But not now. Am I right?"**

**D nodded in agreement. She did have a point. Her hair was very much like his own except hers was much, much longer, falling to the back of her knees like a waterfall. It was in a long braid that made her look elegant. Her eyes were exotic, almond shaped and this odd shade of green and blue, like the ocean in the tropics somewhere. Her nose was not too small nor too large but seemed to fit her face perfectly. And her mouth, well that's where her African American genes came into play cause her lips looked natural. It only enhanced her ethereal beauty She had a light creamy chocolate complexion that only seemed to make her eyes glow unnaturally when she was angry. He wondered if he was the only one who had noticed that so far.**

**She truly was a beauty. Maybe she had been someone important in a past life...**

**They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping on their tea. Then Stasia decided to break this almost unnerving silence.**

**"So Count D, what kind of place is this anyway?"**

**Count D smirked behind his tea cup then set it down carefully. He stood up and made his way over to a pillar near the wall. He pressed something, a button perhaps, and the doors that Stasia didn't even know were there opened up and animals just started pouring out of the dark hallway. Dogs, puppies, kittens, cats, birds, lizards, rodents and any other animals that were small and not dangerous came out into the surrounding area. They all settled into places and began grooming themselves or started to play with each other.**

**"Wow. It's a pet shop. I kind of didn't see that coming but now that I look at it this is a wonderful place for a pet shop." Stasia looked over at D who was making his way back to his seat through the throngs of animals that ran and tumbled into his way. He smiled and sat down once again, smoothing out any wrinkles that may have gotten in his dress.**

**"I sell hopes and dreams my dear Anya. Not animals."**

**Stasia heard lots of giggling and conversations going on around her but could not for the life of her figure out where they were coming from. "Um...Count D?"**

**He was busy pouring another cup of tea for Pon-chan and he made a sound in his throat to let her know that he heard her.**

**"Uh...just a quick question."**

**"Yes dear Anya?"**

**"What do you mean you sell hopes and dreams?"**

**D handed the cup to Pon-chan and Stasia had to admit, it was pretty funny from her point of view seeing a raccoon pick up a cup of tea and drink it without problems. He walked behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. She was about to say something since, even though he was gorgeous, she didn't want him to think she was a slut or something when all of a sudden she heard his voice...but not out loud.**

**'_Just think dear Anya. Anything in the world that you wish. Everything your heart desires. You can have it all.'_ **

**She gasped quietly and her eyes widened, not only at the prospect of her losing her mind from hearing things but also at the thought of what she wanted most.**

**"My...heart's desire?"**

**D lifted his hands and clasped them together. "Yes my dear Anya. Your heart's desire. What is it that you want most? I'm sure I can find it somewhere in my shop." He walked back around to the couch and sat back down.**

**Stasia placed her cup on the table and leaned back, her eyes distant. Then she chuckled sadly and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that what I want is out of the question."**

**A snow white German Shepherd puppy sensed her sadness and went over to her, climbing up on her lap and snuggling close. Stasia started petting it subconciously. "I mean everything I've ever gotten has been taken from me. Why should it be any different with matters of the heart? My heart."**

**"Perhaps you should look around my shop. You might see something interesting."**

**Stasia shook her head again, clearing her thoughts. She continued to shake her head. "No. As much as I love dogs and cats and geckos and ferrets…I just don't want one."**

**D stood up and the crowd of animals on the floor parted like the red sea. He walked over to the door he had opened earlier and stood there, smiling at her charmingly. **

**"Well then let's find something you want, shall we?"**

**---------**


End file.
